


I want you in the most unromantic way

by PhyicFredBear



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, happy - Fandom
Genre: Baby sapnap (mentioned), Dancing under the Moonlight, Fever Dreams, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Dancing, Song fics, These are gonna be drafts that I’ll maybe.. maybe finish one day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyicFredBear/pseuds/PhyicFredBear
Summary: This is just gonna be a draft of story’s I’ve started but not sure how to finish or continue or just ideas I have. Hopefully I’ll come back and complete each one but it’s gonna take some time lol
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Dancing under the moonlight

His claw’s dug slightly into his waist, holding him securely as he carefully dipped him. After all night, he had finally gotten a good look at him. Ignoring the simpler details like his inky hair or his ultra-marine eyes, he noticed the smaller details. He noticed the turquoise freckles that littered his cheeks or the bigger diamond shards that were scattered along his skin. The biggest thing he noticed though, was the big cheeky smile he had that shows off his pretty pink lips.

  
  


He lifts him back up and switches his hands as he twirls him under the moonlight. He let himself smile as he watched Skeppy laugh a bit. They now stood facing each other, Skeppy’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as his hands wrapped around his hips, slow dancing to the fading music in the background.

  
  


They both leaned in, their breaths ghosting each other’s lips. Bad could’ve sworn he could taste Skeppy’s chapstick. 

  
  


* * *

He gasped, jumping as his hand went straight for his beating hearts. They thumped against his rib cage, threatening to explode as he started panting for air. His tail was pointed hard against the sheets, ripping through one of them. His other hand reached for it, slowly massaging it to get it to not be as strained. 

  
  


His breathing finally stopped heaving, yet his thoughts still ran wild, throwing ideas back and forth. His brain felt like scrambled eggs.. Like he had somehow over-fried? If that even made sense-- all he knew was that he just thought about dancing under the moonlight with his best friend and-- and  _ kissing _ him.

  
  


He threw himself back into bed, letting out a heavy sigh he brought his hands to his eyes, attempting to rub the sleepiness out of it. How could he even sleep after that? Whatever  _ that  _ was..


	2. Sappy Nappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually work on this one, it’s basically skeppy complaining about sapnap

He leaned back, closing his eyes as he hummed in agreement. He wasn’t even that sure of what he was agreeing to, but his soothing, honey voice sang to him with bittersweet harmonies that made him sway with a nod as they filled up his hearing.

  
  


He glanced towards him, watching the younger rant to him while twirling a piece of hair between his index finger and thumb, bring it down as he curled it. Bad knew it was a mad habit he grew over the years. He couldn’t help but feel bad as he chuckled a bit at the scenes. 

  
  


Skeppys head snapped towards him. “I- What are you laughing at?”, he demanded.   


  
Bad grabbed the armrest of the couch as he stood up, stalking towards Skeppy. It was almost absurd how tall the demon was compared to him. He leaned down as gave him a light kiss on his forehead. 

  
  


“I’m just laughing at how worked up you are at a  _ child _ ”, he sang as he gave a kiss to his cheek. “I’m gonna go check up on little sappy,” he chimed standing straight, “— I’ll be back soon” 

  
  


He couldn’t help but smile a bit as he heard Skeppy grumbling.

  
  
  
  



	3. Burning pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are based off of songs so some of the chapters are based off a lyric or the song name (even the name of the book is named after a lyric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn’t drop name or give any features of anyone. So it’s up to y’all who’s this about.

The fire sizzled around him, threatening to bite him if he dared venture forth. Fragments of cinder flew around him while burning ember flames grew. He couldn’t help but thank the flame, and how it managed to get solved all his problems. Especially how quickly his troubles would just.. fade away.

  
  


A sickenly sweet smile pulled at his lip and he reeled his arms back and threw the pages of memories into the burning pile, a raspy giggle going along with it. His leg slipped though, and an overwhelming amount of pain took over. He quickly stepped back, stomping his foot into the coarse dirt. He stepped away further away from the fire and tried a new angle as he threw more papers into the fire. 

  
  


He watched the fire take more and more of the years he devoted to another. To  _ him _ .

  
  


Photos that constrained memories full of devotion and compassion that Igniting a fire within anyone. Photos that held memories full of tenderness slowly turning into devastating hatred. Photos, that at the end of the day, were just sheets of paper. And memories can always be built again. 

  
  


The horrendous beauty that came from burning a piece of him bloomed within him. He wasn’t sure why but he felt a pang of guilt come alone with it. Never the less he continued.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi 🦐


End file.
